


I Like Your Face Too

by SiriusTalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusTalks/pseuds/SiriusTalks
Summary: Teddy and James being cute





	I Like Your Face Too

Teddy Lupin is very much like his father.  
He has inherited his father’s ability to step back from the world, pick up a book and disappear for nearly a week.  
It’s always James that has to yank him from his comfortable position on the sofa and back into reality.  
He also has his father’s ability to meddle in only a little bit of troublemaking, normally by encouragement of friends.  
Even at 17 and when James was 11, the younger boy had managed to persuade head boy to pull a prank involving indoor fireworks and Teddy morphing into Headmistress McGonagall.   
But most of all Teddy had inherited his father’s lack of confidence and faith in himself.  
Teddy wasn’t exactly a bad looking man, everyone around him knew that and James found a way on most days of the week to let Teddy know that.  
But Teddy couldn’t quite find it in himself to believe that fully. He couldn’t quite manage to heighten his self confidence and this would often resort to Teddy laying in bed watching sad, sappy muggle films, eating a tub of ice cream and crying to himself.  
Most of the time James would snuggle in next to him and they’d share a spoon and watch the film together, James tracing small patterns into Teddy’s leg or stomach and making him feel just that little bit less alone and small.  
But Teddy was always his worst around the full moon. Although he never actually transforms, he always has wolf like tendencies and likes to eat steaks so rare he might as well not cook them at all and sometimes he doesn’t, resulting in Teddy hating himself and thinking he’s a monster.  
And so now Teddy is sitting in a similar position in which he nearly always sits this time of month, with his usual tub of ice cream and playing Romeo and Juliet (the one with Leonardo DiCaprio in it because Teddy likes looking at his face) and sniffing to himself, covered in a fluffy blanket his Gran knitted for him.  
Teddy heard a crack in the hallway, footsteps and then James’ head appeared round the door to the living room.  
“Changed it up a bit I see, no longer in the bedroom.”  
Teddy pauses the film and can’t help but smile at this. The smile feels a little foreign on his face, so it fades quickly.  
“What are we watching?” James asks, taking off his jacket and putting it on the arm chair, before sitting himself next to Teddy and snuggling under the blanket.  
“Romeo and Juliet, the one with Leo in it.”  
“Leo? Oh is he the one whose face you like?” James asks, before opening his mouth wide as Teddy shovels a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.  
“Yeah, but not so much now. Just when he was younger. He didn’t age very well.”  
James laughed at this and put his hand on Teddy’s thigh, circling patterns like he always does. His little way of telling Teddy he’ll always be right there.  
Teddy nuzzles his head into James’ neck. “Thank you, Jamie.” He mumbled.  
James squeezed Teddy’s leg. “It’s my duty, to look after you Teddy Lupin.”  
Teddy pulled away and looked at James wondering how someone could be as perfect as the man sat in front of him.  
“What you thinking?” James asked, and Teddy looked away, blushing.  
“Nothing.”  
“What is it? You can tell me, Teddy. You know you can.”  
It was true. Teddy knew he could tell James anything because he felt comfortable around the other man.  
“I was just thinking about how impossibly perfect you are.” Mumbled Teddy, blushing even harder so that the tips of his hair turned a little pink. He looked away and down at the half empty ice cream pot in his hands.  
Teddy felt a cold hand on his cheek, gently pulling his face towards James.  
“I love you Teddy.” He mumbled, before pressing his lips to Teddy’s.  
Normally Teddy wouldn’t know what to do if someone randomly kissed him, but this was James and everything seemed to feel right with James.  
He kissed him back with as much feeling as he could. He wanted to show James right there and then how long he had wanted to do that. How long he’d loved the other man.  
When they pulled away James’ cheeks were a little red and his lips were a little red too.  
“I love you too Jamie.”  
They kissed again, only this time Teddy initiated the kiss, pulling the younger man into his lap so he could reach him easier.  
“I like your face too.” Said Teddy and James frowned. “As well as Leo’s. In fact I like yours more, a lot more.”  
James giggled, rubbing his nose against Teddy’s. “You are completely out of this world Lupin."

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me. I've never used this site before and I also apologize for any mistakes. I did proof read, however I probably still skimmed over a ton of mistakes


End file.
